Hell Break
by Kagami no Basuke
Summary: A lethal endemic washes over a region in Japan in treacherous waves and the survivors have to fight to their deaths. AU.
1. Prologue: The Miracle's Curse

_Prologue._

_The Miracle's Curse_

_Disclaimer: The plot I own; the rest I don't. Uff._

_Warning(s): Future YAOI. AU. Character deaths.  
_

* * *

The stench of death swallowed the town and not a soul roamed the streets from the gripping sense of dread. It had been a week at least, after the outbreak of an unknown illness which made infected individuals fear water and then break out in a fever. The uncontainable temperature was merely the tip of the iceberg. After the phase of delirium and convulsion, the bodies would start to decay and a rancid odor would emanate from the corpses. They no longer had the pulse, and the breathing had long ceased yet they stirred as if they were still one with the living.

It all started with an isolated case in the community hospital where a patient was admitted and diagnosed with epilepsy, which was normally associated with tremors. He spent a few days under careful observation until the doctors and medical aides noticed strange skin discolorations that resembled fresh bruises. Then, his condition worsened as he sank into deeper and longer lapses of unconsciousness. Finally, with a blanket of pure white draped over, he was pronounced dead at exactly twelve midnight.

The family inevitably mourned their loved one's passing and stayed hours into the wee morning. There had been no threat prior but when the covers started rustling, they knew that something was amiss. **Kensuke** should have stiffened from the onset of rigor mortis yet he moved! It was a miracle as his mother proclaimed. She had been singing praises to the gods when the onlookers ushered in quipped with wary eyes, dumbfounded.

Amidst the merriment however, two question arose: _how and why_?

It was when the howling of the dogs reached their ears that a scream, dragging out into a moan of pain, reverberated throughout the halls. **Mana **had been bitten by her son by the pliant flesh of her neck, rendering the woman limp and unresponsive to stimuli, be it the the sudden light failure or the mention of her name in rapid succession. The teeth might have punctured an artery as blood spewed and stained the walls several feet across.

It was the first case, first casualty in Namimori. Witnesses fled the scene of carnage in droves and the police were unable to repress the growing panic. They barricaded the vicinity of the hospital and prepared for an encounter with the beast that went on a rampage inside the building. A barrage of flying objects smashed through the window panes and landed on the sidewalk which was perilously close to the pedestrians, who were all drawn in by curiosity. Bellowing through a megaphone, the supervising officer ordered the immediate evacuation of civilians and that the establishment be cordoned off.

More shrieks were heard from the inside, presumably from the rest who were left to die inside. Unbeknownst to most, a similar incident occurred in city not far off and upon briefing, physical contact with the _H Specimen _had been barred because it had been the only confirmed method of contamination. It was a phenomena of unknown causes, hence the authorities were left in the dark and entirely helpless in the face of the emerging undead race.

Before long, the region was cloaked in a sea of fire, untamed and steadily spreading.

* * *

_In loving memory of_

Kensuke Mochida, Mana Mochida

* * *

So many plot bunnies, so little time. If you like this prologue (or teaser, if you will) please vote on the poll in my profile. It's a vital part (will be anyway) of the story so vote, vote,_ vote_!


	2. Chapter 1: Prelude to the End

_Chapter 1._

_Prelude to the End_

_Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else, sadly. KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei.__  
_

* * *

"All of you are as good as dead." Unfazed by the uproar from the entire student body, Hibari stood at the peak of authority as he announced the escalation of contamination in the town proper. All government buildings and facilities had been barricaded and the employees and anyone left inside were trapped with meager supplies. That of course, included Namimori High School. The authorities had kept a tight lid over the spreading endemic; however, with the Disciplinary Committee's expansive intel, they managed to pry several key information that may help with their **survival**. He braced himself against the podium as he resumed, "Those of you who want to live, show me your desperation."

He turned on his heels and leapt off the stage, grace still present despite the predicament. Tetsuya Kusakabe took over the microphone and soon enough, Hibari was at the lone corner of the gym, alone and immersed in the shadows. He spoke with hardy resolve, "Upon the chairman's orders, we will see to each student's well-being. Supplies shall be rationed and those belonging to the different sports clubs shall be briefed soon." Several had shaken their heads in disapproval, others had trembled in fear and gnawing paranoia but most had been wide-eyed in shock. Repressing his own urges to sigh, Kusakabe motioned for the rest of the prefects to gather and send everyone back to their respective rooms to await further instructions.

When the vicinity had been cleared, Hibari summoned Tetsuya along with more of his better subordinates. Then, they made their way into the school building and headed towards the faculty lounge in a heightened pace. Earlier, he personally laid the problem as it was: there had been an increase in H Specimens and the police had lost majority of its manpower in vain. Though reluctant, the teachers had permitted the emergency summon and had pitched to devise a particular course of action. _To bar the entire school from outside contact and wait for rescue. _From the limited time, this was the soundest plan they had put together, but Hibari was unsatisfied and mad at the insufficiency and downright absurdity of it.

He reasoned that the food supply would only last them a few days maximum and that complete isolation could only worsen the situation. Slamming his fists in unbridled anger, he cursed and called all those present 'cowardly faggots'.

"We could ransack the nearby convenience store." The suggestion was met with disoriented stares and overwhelming opposition. Hibari pointed out that while security is paramount, they too need to replenish on the basic necessities including toiletries, medicine and anything under the sun that would lengthen their lives by a fraction of a second. "Fine then. Starve, herbivores."

The prospect of dying had never occurred to him, and frankly, Hibari knew he would be the last to go. His red armband dictated his duty to lead and responsibility to protect his constituents – chains that bound him at the helm of command. That, and his pride wouldn't let him abandon the bumbling herbivores who were morosely now under his wings. He breathed out, ragged, uneven and still seething but he stayed and lead the discussion despite his mind's protests. "So, does anyone else have a plan?" He knew then that his patience was already far stretched and at its limit yet he stayed, unmoving and deathly silent.

"Actually," a blonde piped in, raising an arm in an awkward act of courtesy, "I think your plan is good. We could even gather data about those… _things_ if we go out into the open." Hibari narrowed his eyes in scrutiny because he had never seen that particular man and he definitely was not a teacher. Feeling the rather smoldering gaze, the foreigner shifted on his seat and retaliated with a lop-sided grin and a small bow. "My name is Dino, a university student from Italy. _Yoroshiku_."

Standing in his full height, Hibari acknowledged this Dino's presence by returning the gesture. Glancing at Kusakabe, he then continued, "The food will only last a maximum of four days." It was both a threat and a reminder that they had to do something, and fast. Soon, if events followed the scenario he had come up with, the power supply would be cut off and they would be left in the darkness of the night, exposing them to graver dangers. Then, the potable water would all be consumed lest they become unable to use the electric and gas stoves in the kitchen.

"Are you kidding me? I am going to grab my share of food while I can!" Okumura, the P.E. instructor, scrambled towards the door but was unfortunately shoved back through the door by Kusakabe, who had been on guard in the event that someone attempted to run off. "You brat! Let me out!" His struggling was futile as he was expertly pinned down by Satou and Suzume, on the same orders as Kusakabe.

"Kusakabe, put him to sleep," Hibari drawled in a monotone while he rubbed his temples in soothing circles. As the commotion was settled, Okumura-sensei slumped to the floor, exactly like a rag doll. Venom lacing every hitch of his voice, Hibari said, "Make a ruckus and you'll meet the same fate."

"H-hey, wasn't that a bit too much?" Mizuchi, an assistant chemistry lecturer, cupped her mouth while frozen in her seat with terror. Tears spilled freely down her cheeks as Kusakabe inched perilously close, only stopping midway due to Hibari's unspoken dismissal. "You're h-horrible." Her face had become a stern mask of restrained disgust and disbelief.

Dino rose and waved a pack of cigarettes in plain view, oblivious of the smoking ban that had previously been implemented. "Sorry, the tension is getting to me. May I?" If not for his fast reflexes, the tonfa might have hit him squarely in the jaw instead of a mere graze near his elbow. "I take that as a no." Hidden beneath layers of clothing was the handle of a whip which he instinctively gripped as he saw a flash of silver dart past his periphery of vision.

Retrieving his weapon that had created a dent in the wall, Hibari slid it into his holsters and then instantly grabbed Dino by the wrist. "You."

Chuckling slightly, Dino mouthed an apology only audible to Hibari's ears. "I do have a name, you know?" Speaking to someone in the first name basis was a sign of intimacy in Japan, and was reserved for relatives and close friends. "Ah, right. It's Cavallone. Dino Cavallone."

"Then Cavallone, what do you suggest we do?" It was a challenge, and partly, a test of the omnivore's competency. In truth, stepping outside would be suicidal and not even Hibari himself would dare leaving without any preemptive measures. The streets were teeming with the rotting undead and one false move could be lethal. Brows cocked in fleeting amusement, Hibari's pursed lips curled upward, felinity in its full display.

"Prepare a reconnaissance team of competent, but not the best, combatants." Deep in thought, Dino whistled a low tune before he added, "Long-ranged weapons would be good too."

Yuugi, the archery club adviser, injected, "The kids could fetch in if that's the case. Miura has especially good aim."

Piqued by the prospect of engaging the H Specimens, Hibari considered the circumstances yet still found a loophole and then another. "According to the report, they are invulnerable to pain. Besides, we don't even know how to kill those things." He pulled a wad of pictures from the inner pocket of his black overcoat and tossed it over the tabletop, causing a few to slip off the edge. They showed a grotesque figure with its limbs barely attached to its torso and its skin peeling off, showing jutting pieces of gangrened flesh. It was labeled Specimen #1: Kensuke Mochida.

Obviously stunned by the images, Yuugi fetched one off the pile and stammered, "Ke-Kensuke Mochida? But isn't he-"

"That's right. He was my classmate from class 3-A." Kusakabe remained poised against the bookshelf but his half-mast lids spelled a world of difference. "He was the Kendo Club captain."

"It was on the news a couple of days ago too." Lost in recollection, the headline that night was about Boy A who acquired a strange illness and passed away while undergoing treatment. The doctors stated that the primary cause of death was heart failure due to poor blood circulation and that the teen had little to no chance of recovery. "I mean, that incident in the hospital." Dino glanced sideway and caught Kusakabe muttering but the words had been too low to make up.

Pondering over an odd detail in the report, a drifting thought made Hibari realize something that made him jump to his feet. "Fever, delirium, tiredness and _hydrophobia_."

Though hesitant, Mizuchi recalled a medical condition whose symptoms were one and the same as those that manifested on Mochida. "Rabies."

Hibari nodded, however there was a vital piece missing, the very piece that could explain the abnormal rate of decomposition in afflicted individuals and the reanimation after death. "Not quite." In any case, the evidence they had was far and few to bring them to a conclusion, and so Hibari resigned himself to the fact that unless they made a move, they will not gain anything. "If it were Rabies, then we wouldn't be stuck here."

"True enough." Dino bit the inside of his cheeks as his hair fell forward, tips then brushing against his bare neck. Honestly, he was tired. The past week had been nothing less than a nightmare and if he could help it, he would slap himself awake and then treat himself to a hike in the Italian Alps. "Well, whatever. I could volunteer myself." Shrugging, Dino knew he had just dug his own grave. "I'm quite capable with the whip."

"That explains the bulge on your backside," Hibari remarked offhandedly, attention mostly on his budding hypothesis. "I'd like to see your ability for myself." Smirking in content, Hibari hauled Dino off by the collar of his shirt with blatant disregard for the latter's resistance.

Dino wondered how such brute strength came from the much smaller male. "H-hey, where are you dragging me off to?"

"The rooftop. Kusakabe, make sure those herbivores don't leave the room." On cue, Kusakabe situated himself within the eyeshot of the adults, who were undoubtedly close to exhaustion.

Mizuchi hurled her cellphone in bitter frustration – there were no messages, no calls and no reception. She had her wedding on a fine day last spring and Tsutomu-san was simply the happiest man on earth. Now, she was the most miserable. "Humans are weak," was Hibari's grim resolution as he released Dino from his grasp. In purposeful strides, he led the way up, through the halls which were draped in a veil of deafening silence.

Dino, in turn, tripped over an opened textbook that was lying on the floor and upon inspection, he learned that it belonged to a certain Tsunayoshi Sawada. _Far too young._ He heard Hibari snarl from the distance as he set the reading material someplace else. "Sorry." While dusting his trousers off, Dino followed Hibari until they reached a flight of stairs, presumably leading to the rooftop. "Hey, this-" He pressed a handkerchief to his nose as a rancid odor assailed his nostril, "What the hell is that?"

Unaffected and bearing mask of composure, Hibari pried the door open, allowing a draft of foul air to enter. "The smell of H Specimens, most likely." The lack rather, the absence of sirens from police mobiles and ambulances was evidence that they have been abandoned. Either that or the reinforcements were as equally insufficient. "Not all of them will survive."

There was surging rage born from his own helplessness and Hibari's unnerving indifference. "How sure are you that they won't?"

"Very sure. Now," yielding his notorious rods of steel, Hibari demanded a spar – no holds barred. "Fight me." The feral gleam in amber irides was the answer and then he swerved to his right, narrowly dodging that which caused a thunderous slap across the concrete. "Eager aren't we?"

"Not any more than you are." In a similar fashion, Dino backed away as Hibari lunged recklessly, aiming solely for his midsection. It was a crude tactic however, Hibari's unreadable attack pattern was working and Dino was immediately at a disadvantage. "What a feisty kid." He tugged at the length of the leather, effectively blocking a blow that would have landed on his shoulder. "You know, you'll exhaust yourself soon."

Withdrawing from Dino's reach, Hibari was short from pensive. "Don't underestimate me, herbivore."

It was Dino's turn to counter as he zoomed inches past Hibari's defenses as he struck the teen's thigh with the sole of his shoe. There were various methods of bringing an opponent to his knees and this was but one of the many. "I am not underestimating you. In fact, I want to help you get stronger."

"Who would want your help?" Recuperating from his earlier fall, Hibari swung at Dino but missed by a considerable stretch. He realized then that while the hit wasn't exactly excruciating, the dull throbbing from his leg took a toll on his accuracy. "I won't lose to someone like you." A meter-long chain popped from a hidden compartment and served as an extension to the pair in Hibari's hands.

Disheartened by the development, Dino was amazed and bothered by Hibari's resilience. He had avoided a frontal approach however, he wasn't about to be overpowered by Hibari who was some years his junior. "You're a stubborn one, you know that?"

With Lady Luck on his side, the heavy panting from within the building distracted Hibari, and consequently, the match panned out to a draw. An unfocused and worn-out Suzume brought devastating news: _there had been a contamination_.

* * *

**A/N: **This early update is dedicated to my first reviewer, LuckyKittens. Please continue to inspire me through your continued support. xoxo, Ai.

(My teacher once told me that description is important, but I'm to lazy to actually execute. Also, I realize now that I still suck at action scenes.)

**P.S.** So Dino, Haru and Tsuna have been introduced. Please feel free to request for character cameos through pm or review. Thanks so much!

**Poll reminder:** I'll only keep the poll up until the 3rd or 4th chapter (including the prologue), so please vote while you still can!

**EDIT:** Oh my God. I can't believe I missed several typos. I'm really, really sorry! Anyone willing to beta this for me? Please PM me if interested.


	3. Character Information

**Character Information:**

_Kyouya Hibari_

Age: 18

Sex: M

Position: Student; Disciplinary Committee Chairman

Status: Alive

Biography: Unavailable

_Dino Cavallone_

Age: 22

Sex: M

Position: None

Status: Alive

Biography: Born in Sicily, Italy, he was subjected to a strict upbringing by his father who was a civil servant. He grew up bearing the motto, "Always for the common people". He carries a whip and has a pet turtle named Enzio, who he left in his hometown.

_Tsunayoshi Sawada_

Age: 16

Sex: M

Position: Student

Status: Unavailable

Biography: Most acquaintances call him dame-Tsuna and often the butt of jokes. He is quite easy to intimidate. He lives with single mother, Nana Sawada but her location is currently unknown. He also dislikes (fears) dogs no matter what size, chihuahuas included.

_Haru Miura_

Age: 17

Sex: F

Position: Student; Archery Club vice-captain

Status: Alive

Biography: She is a sprightly young girl who coincidentally is Tsuna's childhood friend. She enrolled in Namimori High because of this reason. She has superb eyesight and is a budding archery prodigy. She squeals her signature 'Hahi!' whenever in a pinch. She has a bit of a shota-con (?).

_Hayato Gokudera_

Age: 17

Sex: M

Position: Exchange Student

Status: Alive

Biography: Son of a mafia don, he had his eyes on the position of the Boss since his youth. He trains himself and is highly intelligent. He is rumored to be a chain smoker but no one has caught him so far, mainly because Namimori High is a no-smoking school.

_Mimizu Asahina_ (Mizuchi)

Age: 26

Sex: F

Position: Assistant Chemistry Lecturer

Status: Alive

Biography: Married last spring, she is happy with her relationship with Tsutomu, a police officer. She has a knack for detail and reprimands students because one wrong measurement and the lab could go 'Boom!'. She likes pink and cute things.

_Satoru Yuugi_

Age: 37

Sex: M

Position: Archery Club Adviser

Status: Alive

Biography: He takes pride in being an educator and sees-to-it that his students are all well. He is exceedingly fond of archery and is good theoretically but when it comes to practicals, he fails terribly and cannot even draw a bow.

_Nami Amano_

Age: 34

Sex: F

Position: School Nurse

Status: Alive

Biography: There are rumors that she works underground as a drug-dealer but no evidence has been revealed. She always carries a leatherette pouch containing make-up, hairbrush and pills (?). Though very caring in nature, she had been seen wearing a scowl while she was arguing over the phone.

_Nanjirou Okumura_

Age: 42

Sex: M

Position: PE instructor

Status: Alive

Biography: Has a wife and 3 kids who are coincidentally studying in Nami High's annex school, NamiChuu. He dislikes lazy students and is labeled a beer-bellied demon sensei because of his temper. He is also responsible for a student's arm injury though the cause is still unknown.

_Tetsuya Kusakabe _(Tetsu)_, Mimi Satou _(Mimi-chan)_, Akiyoshi Suzume _(Yoshi)

Age: 19, 18, 18 respectively

Sex: M

Position: Student; Disciplinary Committee Vice-Chairman and Members (both)

Status: Alive

Biography: (Tetsu) is Hibari's loyal subordinate and has been since their elementary school days. He has been seen with a couple of girls on his days-off. It has been said that his hair is a permanent pompadour (?). (Mimi-chan) Little is known about this committee member save for the fact that he has a girl's name. He has no known sisters. (Yoshi) is a delinquent with a fetish for facial piercings. Always seen as a pair with Mimi-chan.

**Notes:**

- The status of primary individuals could change, depending on the given time line.

- This portion will be updated after every arc. (So please check back if you like keeping tabs of the characters' respective ages or pet peeves.)

- (?) is rather shady, unverified information.

- Hibari's biography is unavailable because I'm under strict order from the carnivore himself that I _must not_ divulge to absolutely anyone that he sleeps in Hibird-print boxers. Whoops.


End file.
